


Holiday Specials

by DeanoBeanoQueero



Category: Original Work, The world of Novak
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanoBeanoQueero/pseuds/DeanoBeanoQueero





	Holiday Specials

Our favourite redhead lounged on the lawn chair by the pool, martini in hand. Moira lay on the identical chair next to her, mauve sky cocktail on the small table between them as she read her book. They exchanged casual idle chatter, giggling a little every now and then.

 

Our angel intertwined his fingers with his lover's, resting his head against Jaden's shoulder. Sophia held Dakota's free hand, while Rosalie danced along ahead and Jaden held the dog leads.

 

Gweneviere, Evelynn, Odette, and Oliver sat in the main room with drinks and food, talking over the movie they'd found at random and put on. They sipped wine and ate snacks in the comfort of their jammies.

 

Ava, Desiree, and Alyssa went to a random restaurant after shopping for most of the day, using their own damn credit cards this time, and bitched about their brother.

 

All in all, it was a good day.


End file.
